Airplanes
by DaRkZ-54
Summary: Dean finds out about a relationship between Sam and Gabriel, and storms out. The two have to wait until he comes back to see if they can sort it out; if, he comes back. Rated M for content. Sam/Gabriel Based on /watch?v 2bsp1ifI lQ


Dean threw his fist into a vase, anger pulsing through him. "Anything you wanna tell me Sam?" He turned back to his younger brother, who held a sad look on his face.  
"I'm sorry Dean, I should've said something." Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
"You gotta do better than that." Sam shot a glance at Gabriel who was next to him, surrender flashing across his eyes.  
"I just..." Gabriel grabbed his arm, worry overtaking his features.  
"Sam, don't." Sam put a hand on Gabriel's, taking it off his arm and stepping closer to his brother.  
"I love him." Dean held an expression of mixed of shock and strong anger, then something Gabriel had seen too much of; hatred. The older hunter gritted his teeth and punched Sam hard, knocking him backwards a few steps. He had expected disapproval, but not this, anything but this...He held his face in pain, and Dean went to do the same again, but was grabbed by a trembling Archangel, and slammed into the wall. The former Trickster held anger in his face, but Dean saw something else, protection; love. The hunters breath hitched as the lights started to flicker and bust, four shadows covering the walls and floor, pure power pulsing from the being in front of him.  
"Don't you ever..." He was cut off from Sam placing a hand on his shoulder, arm bending to avoid where the shadows were. Dean glared at the two and shoved the Archangel backwards, making him stumble into the arms of the other. He grabbed his keys and coat, then slammed the door, not another word, not even a glance back as he stormed into the Impala and sped off, driving to nowhere in particular.

.x.

"I didn't want this...I didn't..." Sam was sat on the bed, head in his hands as the image of hatred on Deans face didn't leave his mind. He pulled his legs up close to him and wrapped his arms around himself, head now buried in between his knees. He looked up as he felt hands on his shoulders, breath giving a tear stained and shuddering breath at his- forbidden- secret lover. Dean had made it clear after Ruby that he never wanted Sam near another supernatural being, that included Angels; and the last part he didn't understand. Well, for Sam's benefit anyway. Gabriel entwined their fingers and pressed a soft kiss to Sam's forehead, smiling at him in a comforting manner, all cockiness thrown out of the characteristic window.  
"Shh baby...It's okay...No-one blames you for-"  
"_Dean_ blames me." He hiccupped on his sobs, failing to suppress them like he had done all these years.  
"For the way he acted." The Archangel finished, bitterly spitting out the 'he'. "There was no need to _hit_ you, I should've smited his sorry ass right there and then, how _dare_ he..." Same listened to the other rant softly about his brother. Yes, he did mind, it _was_ his brother he was slagging off, but it wasn't that. It was the protection. He always thought of Angels to be protective of things they hold close, but he never thought about it like _this._ This was so...real. So powerful and unlike anything he had ever known. He felt sappy, thinking this, but there was no way to describe it, and sappy was the closest unfortunately. Gabriel smiled, his hands moving to Sam's knees, gently pushing them so Sam out-stretched his long legs.  
"My heart melts for you kid." They now had their foreheads pressed against each others and their hands on the others' cheeks, laughing at the playful and fake sappy voice the other had used. Gabriel did read Sam's mind, the only way they could speak lovingly to each other, as Gabriel would reply by planting a message into his head that wasn't ear-piercing Enochian.  
"Gabe, I..."  
"Shh..." He was silenced by a finger over his lips, so the hunter ran his fingers through the Archangels hair instead, hand trailing down his back to where his wings would be, Gabriel- all to used to this now- obliged the request and uncurled his wings, the gold-tipped feathers soft on Sam's skin and the wrapped around the pair. "Lets not dwell on...on _him_ now okay?" Sam nodded slightly, eyes sparkling in awe at the former Trickers wings. "Sammy you've seen them before." He smiled again, watching the human before him find constant amusement in the way his wings reacted to certain things.  
"Gabe, listen to me." His voice was suddenly serious, and Gabriel's smile twitched slightly.  
"What is it?" Sam looked down, their heads only inches away.  
"What I said, to Dean..."  
"You were right to tell him baby, we couldn't bottle this over." The other shook his head, his breathing now calmed out more from when he had been sobbing.  
"I...I really meant it Gabe, we've been through a lot together and you know that. Everything that's happening is too much and you're just always _there._ No matter what state I'm in, you there for me." He moved his hands from the smaller mans face to his hair, tangling his fingers up in it and using the tips of his fingers to caress his scalp, the Archangel closing his eyes and leaning into the touch as a response. "Gabriel...I...I love you." The Archangels eyes snapped open as Sam finished his whisper, his eyes filled with something that he had questioned the Trickster to have, overjoyed love and happiness gave his eyes more of a sparkle, even his wings shuddered slightly, frozen from Sam's confession.  
"And yet I never thought I'd hear you say it kiddo..." The two chuckled as Sam stuck his tongue out at him, which Gabriel pretended to bite at. "Sam, I love you too."

.x.

Dean drove. He didn't care where, but somehow he ended up at Bobby's. He walked through the scrap yard to see if he was there, but then went over to the house, banging on his door.  
"Dean?"  
"We need to talk."  
"Bu- What do you think you're doing boy?" Bobby scowled as Dean pushed past him, nearly knocking the older hunter over.  
"It's Sam." He spat out his brothers name bitterly, making Bobby fill with worry.  
"What's wrong, Dean, is he okay?"  
"Oh he's okay," Dean placed his hand on his hip and ran the other down his face, "He's only screwing a fucking Archangel!" Bobby paused, relief pouring over him; but being quickly washed away by disgust.  
"So?" Dean blinked.  
"So? _So?_ Are you _kidding me _Bobby? Sam gay, with a dick with wings!" The elder hunter scowled, then walked right up to Dean, whacking him across the face.  
"So he's your _brother!_ You shouldn't judge him like this Dean! Who do you think you are? Sam gets the worst of everything around here, don't you think the last thing he needs is his brother hating him for being _happy_ at last?" Dean held the side of his face, not once looking at Bobby as guilt stabbed him through the heart. He had been hard on his little brother, and now he felt like shit. "Just because of what happened with Ruby, with everyone you two have been with, your hate of gays- which I have still to figure out- doesn't give you the right to throw Sam aside like that and storm out!" The oldest hunter snorted at the other, and stepped over to the door, opening it. "Get out." Deans head snapped up.  
"What?"  
"You heard me boy. I want you the Hell off of my property until you go to your poor brother and you apologize to him!" Dean fingered the Impalas keys in his pocket, looking down at his feet. "Dammit Dean, Sam needs you now. After everything that's just happened, everything that _is_ happening, he doesn't need this." Dean looked up and swallowed the lump in his throat.  
"Okay..." He walked out of the door, and then stopped. "What should I do? What can I say to him now?" He could barely talk, his voice croaky and cracking with the God-awful guilt over-powering him.  
"Tell him you weren't thinking, and ask for his story, maybe then you can understand him more." He placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, and sighed. "Just look after him, y'idjit." Dean half smiled at him, then strode off to his car.

.x.

Sam raked at Gabriel's back, fingers clawing at his shirt. The former Trickster moaned in protest as Sam pulled away, gasping for air.  
"Oh, _Sam..._" Gabriel squirmed as he was pressed against the wall; the taller mans leg grinding between his own. Sam ripped off Gabriel's shirt, while the Archangel went for his; clothing thrown carelessly onto the floor until the two were naked, then Gabriel pushed Sam down onto the bed; the only light in the room was the burning fire in the fireplace accompanied by the moonlight through the window. The Archangel straddled his lover, planting kisses and nips along his neck and leaving the hunter hissing and moaning with pleasure. Sam grabbed Gabriel's hips, grinding them against his own before grabbing his ass, leaving the other to wrap his legs around the taller man.  
"Gabe...Ah, mhnnn..." The former Tricksters wings were beating contently, a soft glow coming from the golden tips of the feathers, and a warm breeze from their movement. Gabriel stopped what he was doing, staring at Sam like he was crazy, which he thought he was right now.  
"Sam, you really want that?" The hunters breath hitched as he realised the other had been reading through his thoughts again, but relaxed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Yes Gabriel, I want you to claim me." If it was even possible, then Gabriel was filled with more joy and love than before, making Sam smile again.  
"Sam...I...I don't know what to say..."  
"Then don't." The Archangel smiled and thrust his head forward, locking their lips in a passionate kiss. Sam fell backwards from the impact, Gabriel crawling over him in advantage of the new position. The hunter reached past the others back and fisted a lock of Gabriel's feathers, who gave out a pornographic moan.  
"_Uhnn..._" He was crying out in pleasure as Sam began to move his other hand over Gabriel's hard cock. "_Shit_ Sammy..." The hunter chuckled and moved his legs around the Archangels waist, bringing them closer and grinding their erections together again, ripples of pleasure surging through both of them.  
"Take me Gabe..." He pressed one last kiss to his nose before leaning up above the hunter, obliging his lover. He placed his right hand on Sam's hip, the other left to support him as he slicked himself and the other with a thought, and thrusting into ecstasy with one- unexpected to Sam- stroke. Sam cried out as he tightened around Gabriel, and now had both hands caressing the feathers at the bottom of his wings, which were now

Beating with more power. Once they had adjusted, Gabriel began to thrust into Sam, his right hand heating and his Grace built up, wings beating more frantic as he neared his edge.  
"Sam, when...when I say...c-close your eyes you do it. Okay?" Sam grasped at the sheets beneath him as he too was nearing his edge, thanks to Gabriel making him see stars with every thrust, and the Archangels hand getting agonisingly hot on his hip now.  
"Yes...Gabriel yes!" Sam came with a long moan of pleasure as he arched his back up of the sheets, the change of angle and the sheer _sight_ of it making Gabriel come as well, but not before shouting for Sam to cover and close his eyes, which he did as Gabriel's grace was unleashed, his orgasm ripping through him and his wings stretching out fully, power pulsing from them. The two collapsed into the bed in a hot and sticky tangle, Sam wincing as he touched the claiming mark Gabriel had given him.  
"Shh, it'll hurt for a little while, but it'll get better." He nuzzled into the tall hunters neck, his wings lowering and wrapping around them loosely as they lay in each others arms, their breathing and the crackle of the fire the only sounds. Gabriel was running his fingers through Sam's hair, and Sam running his through Gabriel's feathers as there was a knock on the door.  
"Sam?" The hunter froze and scrambled up, grabbing his jeans and top as Gabriel just snapped his fingers to clothe himself, still sat up on the bed from when Sam had moved to stand up.  
"Yeah?" Dean walked through the door as he called out, Gabriel rising to stand at Sam's side, his wings bristling but disappearing into shadows on the wall as he walked in.  
"Well, I'm here so; I'm really not trying to pick a fight, I really want to understand." Sam sighed and stepped in front of Gabriel, whispering to him to calm down.  
"No Sam, he hit you, he showed you hate, rejection, and why, because you're happy?" Dean turned away for Gabriel's glare, the lights flickering since Dean had turned them on when he came in. "And not only that, but when he threatened you about it." Sam's eyes went wide, and so did Deans as he turned around.  
"Alright how do you know about that?"  
"How? How wouldn't I? Sam is my lover, my mate, and all because you aren't matu-"  
"Mate?" Sam swallowed hard, and shot a worried glance at Gabriel, who looked at Sam with an expression that went from shock to apologetic.  
"Yes, we're mates." Sam pulled up his shirt and moved his jeans off of his left hip, showing the handprint burned into his skin. Dean went to grab Sam but was thrown backwards, hitting the- luckily closed- door.  
"Gabe!"  
"I swear Winchester you touch my mate and I won't think twice about beating the living _shit_ out of you." Sam's eye softened at the sound of hurt in the Archangels voice, and it made his stomach flip at how, protective he was. Dean got up and Sam took hold of Gabriel's sleeve, making the former Trickster raise his eyebrow at him, wondering what exactly he was doing.  
"I understand why he did what he did;" Gabriel's features softened, he looked like a lost puppy, sadness glinting in his eyes and asking for forgiveness for whatever it had done, "And I forgive him, for what it did to us." He turned to his brother, and sighed, not knowing what to say.  
"Sam, come with me?" He looked at his mate in the doorway, and the door was open; he must've snapped there.  
"Go Sammy, I'm gonna get something to eat." The younger hunter nodded, then walked over to the Archangel, took his hand and entwined their fingers, before setting off into the night.

.x.

"It really is beautiful." Gabriel gazed up at the many, many stars that filled the sky, eyes sparkling in awe.  
"Really?" He turned to his newly claimed mate, who took his hand as they lay on the long grass.  
"Yes. I never thought my Father would create something so..." He turned his head to Sam, who was already looking at him, "Beautiful." They smiled at each other, their surroundings lit up by the full moon.  
"So are you." Gabriel snorted, his grin wider.  
"Oh we really aren't. Maybe to look at if you can see our form, or wings; but Dad was right. Humans are better than us Sammy." Sam looked genuinely shocked, then he raised an eyebrow at the other.  
"Tell me one thing that's better than Angels that Humans have."  
"Belief. No, seriously. You have all of your little superstitions, they're cute." The hunter just laughed, Gabriel also as he saw Sam happy, cheerful; not broken and depressed, defeated either.  
"Cute? Really Gabriel?" The Archangel flipped over onto his stomach, Sam resting on his side propped by his elbow.  
"Wanna know my favourite then?" Sam nodded, grinning intently, awaiting his answer. "Wishing on a shooting star. Hey, don't laugh!" Gabriel shoved Sam slightly, who was still laughing despite the pout being sent his way.  
"Go-on, why then?" Gabriel smiled to himself as he looked up.  
"Because, sometimes, it isn't a shooting star; sometimes it's one of my bro's or sis'." Sam gaped at him.  
"R-really?"  
"Why do you think dreams come true?" The hunter frowned.  
"No they don't."  
"Oh really? Remember a few years ago, back to near when we first met?" The other nodded. "Well, you wished on a star, and you wished for love, for protection. And guess what shooting star you wished on?" His mate's eyes went wide with realisation, mouth gaping at him, making Gabriel chuckle.  
"That...that was you?" The Trickster smiled.  
"I fancied flying to a new location instead." He shrugged.  
"How do Angels hear wishes?"  
"Well," Gabriel snuggled closer to his mate, tucking his head underneath Sam's chin, "When you wish, it's kinda like a prayer to us. The shooting star part you see- if it's us- is our grace shining through our wings. We hear you, and if it's a nice guy, you'll get it."  
"And since when were you a nice guy?"  
"Since I've looked out for you, the one I feel sorry for." Sam raised his eyebrow.  
"Yeah, and killing my brother a billion times, trapping us in TV land and everything else is being nice." Gabriel frowned into the hunter's neck, Sam feeling his change of expression held him tightly, "I didn't mean it like that..." Sam kissed his head, making the other look up, then receiving a kiss on the nose instead. Gabriel rolled over, hovering over his mate, their noses brushing.  
"I know baby...But for all the shit you're given, and what I give you now...I try to make you happy Sam."  
"And you have," He reached down into his jeans pocket and pulled out two necklaces, "You claimed me with your grace, so;" He put once around the Archangels neck, beaming, "I'm binding us by soul." Gabriel gaped at him; his eyes' darting from the necklace he was wearing to the one Sam was putting on.  
"Sam, you...?"  
"Yes Gabriel, I did. Go-on, tell me what you think. I had them specially made." He inspected the two necklaces, the silver glinting in the moonlight.  
"Baby, is that Enochian?" He rubbed his thumb over the two charms in his fingers, carefully analyzing the Enochian letters.  
"I hope so." Gabriel chuckled, Sam blushing slightly. "I didn't get it wrong did I?" He shook his head.  
"'S' and 'G'?" Sam shrugged.  
"I-I thought it'd be nice." The next noise coming out of his mouth was a little startled 'Mrrff!' making Gabriel's lips curling into a smirk as he kissed his lover passionately. He didn't know how, but somehow he and Gabriel ended up topless, too caught up in kisses and affection to take notice. This was his life now, no matter what happened he'd always have Gabriel, the Archangel on his shoulder. Sam's fingers raked at the Archangels back again, the skin on skin contact making warm shivers shoot down his wet back. The cold grass beneath him was nothing to the warmth of Gabriel's Grace, and upon hearing his wings again, Sam stroked them, the pair basking in the moonlight.  
Yes, no matter what, they'd have each other. And that was more than ever enough.


End file.
